


The Sevateem's New War Cry

by thetransgirlwhoneverwas



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransgirlwhoneverwas/pseuds/thetransgirlwhoneverwas
Summary: Ace teaches Leela some Earth customs.





	The Sevateem's New War Cry

_Thud_

Romana ignored the noise and continued in the direction of her office.

_Thud_

Romana stopped and slowly turned in the direction she thought she had heard the noise come from, hoping that she had not, in fact, heard it happen twice, and it was just her imagination playing tricks on her because it was so bored of the several weeks she had been spending organising the many years worth of paperwork. She waited for several seconds, not sure whether she wanted to hear it or not. Finally satisfied that it wasn’t going to happen a third time, she turned back to her original course, and kept going.

_Thud_

“That’s it,” Romana announced to nobody, and strode towards the source of the thud with purpose she hadn’t felt in weeks.

Following the direction of the thud was easy, the rest of the Citadel was practically silent. The thuds grew louder and louder as she drew closer and closer to the source, and though she knew she shouldn’t, Romana felt herself becoming excited at whatever this new prospect was - slightly despairingly, as she realised that the new favourite pastime of the President of the most advanced civilisation in the history of the universe was chasing random noises down ancient hallways. Romana sighed to herself.

Romana stopped. She was getting close, she knew because she could hear voices now. Not enough to hear what they were saying, but two distinct voices, one of which was shouting something monosyllabic at quite a volume. Coming to the door she could definitely hear the thudding behind, she took a breath and opened it.

She was greeted by the sight of a grinning Ace watching with fiery glee in her eyes as Leela put down her knife and turned to greet Romana. Romana glanced at the far wall, seeing a corkboard hung up on it, both peppered with and surrounded by marks where a knife had clearly been thrown into it.

Romana’s eyes danced between the perforated wall, Leela, and Ace multiple times before requesting “explain?”

“Ace has been helping me improve my battle skills, as well as helping me learn more about humans,” Leela replied. “She has been very educational.”

Ace grinned wider, apparently unconcerned with the holes in the wall. “I’ve been teaching her some Earth slang, it was a bit after my time, but it’s great!”

“If it was after your time, how do you-” Romana interrupted herself when she realised she didn’t care, but it was too late.  
“So, the Doctor took me about 30 years into my future once, right?” Ace launched barely prompted into an explanation. “And while I was there I learned how that internet thing had become so huge! It only really took off about 10 years after I left the place, but it became massive really quickly! So when I moved to Gallifrey I made sure to start catching up on all the stuff I’d missed back on Earth, and there was a lot to get through!”

“I...think I understand that,” Romana replied. “But what does that have to do with Leela throwing knives at walls? Speaking of which, why are you throwing knives at a wall?”

“Ace has taught me about a word that humans used as a common battle cry for some time,” Leela attempted to explain. “She told me that it would make me throw my knife stronger and faster, and she was right! It does mean that my aim is not quite as good, which is why we have been practising!”

“Wanna see?” Ace was practically jumping, a glint in her eye telling Romana that she knew something Leela did not.

Romana looked at the holes in the wall and she considered reprimanding them and putting an end to the whole affair. Then she remembered the seemingly infinite stack of paperwork in her office and decided that Gallifrey could use some more excitement.

“Go on, then. Show me.”

Ace beamed even harder than before. Leela smiled with her, raised her knife again, took careful aim at the corkboard, and launched her knife across the room with a mighty cry:

“_YEET!_”

Ace clapped as the knife flew across the room and embedded itself deep in the centre of the corkboard with the loudest thud of the day.

“Do you see, Romana?” Leela asked, brimming with pride. “Ace has helped me a great deal today! This battle cry will make me far more deadly next time we are faced with enemies.”

“You are certainly a formidable warrior, Leela,” Romana replied. “Ace, I appreciate your service. You may-” she failed to suppress a slight giggle. Leela didn’t appear to notice. Ace did.

“You may continue honing your skills. I shall send someone to repair the wall when you’re finished.” Romana turned and left the room before either of them saw her break into the widest smile she’d felt in months. She had thought bringing in Ace would introduce some unorthodoxies to the planet, but Gallifrey, it seemed, had not yet run out of surprises.


End file.
